1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample treatment system for automating the sample detection used in the clinical laboratory field.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional sample treatment system, the number of stopper shapes of stopper-equipped sample vessels, which can be set in a sample supplying unit included in the system in question, is limited to one. In other words, the conventional sample treatment system cannot cope with a case where there are plural stopper shapes with the limited exception of some similar shapes.
For this reason, at the time of installing the sample treatment system, a user is required to select a stopper-equipped sample vessel to be used from among those specified by a manufacturer. Therefore, it is not always possible to use a stopper-equipped sample vessel which is desired by the user.
In addition, for example, in an inspection center that collects sample vessels entrusted by a plurality of hospitals, and that performs treatment of the sample vessels, a required workload is not small. For example, a large workload is required for moving samples to a sample vessel that can be used in the sample treatment system.